The Old Republic
The Old Republic, to sieciowa gra komputerowa (MMORPG) stworzona w 2011 roku przez BioWare Austin, LLC. W 2011 roku wydano poradnik do gry: Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide. ''Dodatki:'' *The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) *The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013/2014) *The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) *The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) *The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) *The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) Credits *Executive Producer, EA - Richard Vogel *Vice President, EA - Richard Vogel *Game Director - James Ohlen *Art Director - Jeff Dobson *Lead Concept Artist - Arnie Jorgensen *Director of Programming - Thomas Boyd *Studio Technical Director - Chad Robertson *Studio Director of QA - Ronald Clement *Lead Writer - Daniel Erickson *Lead World Designer - Brad Prince *Associate Lead Designer - Emmanuel Lusinchi *Director of Production - Dallas Dickinson *Executive Producers of Live Services - Jeffry Hickman, C. Gordon Walton (Former) *Director of Marketing - Leo Olebe *Senior Director, Global Online Services and European Operations - Ruben Cortez *Director of Platform - Dave Moore *Director of Online Operations - Greg Bartlett *Director of European Online Operations - Mike Richardson *Director of Global Customer Services - Jason Scott Livingston *Associate Art Director Dale Homburg *Principal Lead Animation - Mark How *Animation - Andrion Becker, Francisco Buyo, Kurt Futrell, Dan Harfmann, Brett Harris, Andrew Lauretta, Lance Myers, Jason Owen, Mookie Weisbrod *Lead Character Art - Jason Minor *Character Art - Jason Justice, Eric F. Montanari, Thomas Nichols Jr., Isaac Oster, Jonathan Rush, Pedro Toledo *Concept Art - Paul Adam, Diego Almazan, Abi Daniel, Bobby Deddens, Ryan Dening, Zach Hall, Ben Huen, Drew Johnson, Clint Young *Lead Environment Art - Andrew J. Collins *Environment Art - Mouhsine Adnani, Brandon J. Bruce, Ognian Bonev, Aaron Canaday, Russell Chamier, Dave Dunn, Gabriel Espino, Chris Hahn, Mike Harnisch, Jarrod Hollar, Reggie Hope, Jared Holloway, Michael Hutchison, Dan Kershner, Robby Lamb, Sungho Lee, Toren Lehrmann, Robert McCoin, Carrie Meade, Ian Moriarty, John Morris, Kyle Mullens, Hung Nguyen, Julia Phelps, Christopher Reeves, Jason Rosenstock, Michael Sheidow, Lou Talamo, Alex Thomas, Tuan Tran, Justin Walters *Lead GUI Art - Michael Voigt *Lead Space Game Art - Elliot Christian *Game Art - Dustin Nelson *Lead Technical Art - David Wright *Technical Art - Greg Bahm, Ben Cloward, Rob Galanakis, Chad Jones, Chris Long, Brian Mumm, James White *Lead VFX Art - Bryan Erck *VFX Art - Lee Amarakoon, Jim Crawley, Tony Damiani, Justin Foote, Jeremiah Hennon, Bradley W. Lewis, Andy Lomerson, James Mestemaker, Ediber Reyes *Additional Art - Bill Daly, Howard Lyon, Michael McClelland *Additional Animation - Bill Daly, Howard Lyon, Michael McClelland *Director of Audio Shauna Perry *Director of Localization - Shauna Perry *Audio Director - Todd Davies *Senior Audio Artist - Scott B. Morton *Audio Design - Denny Dear, Brian Frank, Daniy Oberle *Audio Programming - Carson Fee *Localization Producers - Jenny McKearney, Flor Garcia Ruiz *Localization Project Managers - Ian Mitchell, Lauren Wheeler *Senior Localization Testing Project Manager - Fausto Ceccarelli *Assistant Localization Project Managers - Melanie Faulknor, Melanie Fleming, Daniel Gomez, Ryan Mussbacher *Lead Localization and Voice-Over Tools - Chris Christou *Localization and Voice-Over Tools - Samarth Bhagwat, Andy W. Desplenter, Christopher Mihalick, Andres Rutnik *Motion Capture Producer - John Campbell *Voice‑Over Producer - Jacqueline Valle *Assistant Voice‑Over Producer - Amy Crider *Voice‑Over Script Editors - Cathleen Rootsaert, Catherine Walsh, Karin Weekes *Voice‑Over Specialists - Noel Gabriel, Lorne Jones, Michael Marchisotto, Andrea Perry, Andy Sharp *Additional Audio - Steve Lam, Caroline Livingstone *Additional Localization and External Resources - Steve Lam, Caroline Livingstone *Lead System Designer - Damion Schubert *Lead Combat Designer - Georg Zoeller *Lead PvP and Flashpoint Designer - Gabe Amatangelo *Lead Cinematic Design - Paul Marino *Cinematic Design - Vanessa Alvarado, Alex Cho, Kris Cho, William Cooper, Chris Copple, Andrew Cormier, Kyle Garner, Danny Hayden, Bret Hoffman, Michael Holochwost, Samuel Irwin, Katie Johnson, Aaron Krutsinger, Brian Ledden, Benjamin Martin, Brian Mayberry, James McVinnie, Nathan Moller, Warren H. Post, Ashley Ruhl, Chase Ruyle, Ken Thain, Kathy Tran, Seth Webber, Ryan Wetherall, Gareth White *Combat Design - Jason Attard, Austin Peckenpaugh, Reece Thornton, William Wallace, Pete Warner, Cameron Winston *Sub-Lead PvP and Flashpoint Design - Robert Hinkle, Jesse Sky *PvP and Flashpoint Design - Brian Hess, Toby McCall, Richard Milner, Benjamin Pielstick, George Smith, Martin Smith, Eric Young *Lead Space Game Design - Scott Langevin *Space Game Design - Scott Cairns *Systems Design - Adnan Chatriwala, Nathan Emmott, David Ryan Hunt, Patrick Malott, David White *Scripting Lead World Design - Shawn Ketcherside *Level Lead World Design - Scott Carpenter *Spawning Lead World Design - Dave Lee *Sub‑Leads World Design - Brian Audette, Michael Backus, Rick Burton, Steven Chew, Wynne McLaughlin, Ahmad Zabarah *World Design - Ahmed Abdel-Meguid, Michael Ammer, Daniel Brennan, Kyle Brennan, Jason Cates, Wade-Hahn Chan, Kevin Chandler, Haley P. Chivers, Terrence Cronin, David Demaree, Ken Dilks, Charles Durham, Jason Ford, Joe Graves, James Henley, Michael Henson, Chasen Herriott, Steven Kamp, Jordan Koch, Nick Kuehlem, Hans Larsen, Jeff Lininger, Joseph Mason, Zane Milakovic, Joshua Moretto, Matt Pucevich, Keith Quinn, Blake Rebouche, Bobby Ross, Chris Schmidt, Ben Scott, Dave Shramek, Shane Slama, Robbie Stevens, Christofer Strasz, Peter Tcherkes, Daniel Underwood, Rafeal Underwood Jr., Joel White, Matt Wilkinson *Sub‑Lead Writers - Alexander Freed, Hall Hood *Writers - Randy Begel, Joanna Berry, Charles Boyd, Rob Chestney, Rebecca Harwick, Chris Hepler, Jennifer Brandes Hepler, Tyler Hitchings, Drew Karpyshyn, Mary Kirby, Neil Pollner, Ian C. Ryan, Jessica Sliwinski *Editor - Ismara Wassum *Additional Design - Brian Bartram, Armand Constantine, Paul Crilley, Aaron de Orive, Samer Ead, Nick Fofi, James Goddard, Travis Greene, John Hay, Jessica Lusk, Brigette Proctor, Josh Saiewitz *Additional Writing - Brian Bartram, Armand Constantine, Paul Crilley, Aaron de Orive, Samer Ead, Nick Fofi, James Goddard, Travis Greene, John Hay, Jessica Lusk, Brigette Proctor, Josh Saiewitz *Senior Technical Producers Ross Gardner, Bruce Maclean, Leonard C. Quam *Senior Content Producers - Whitney Ayres, Richard Leczynski *Space Game Producer - Kevin Barrett *Production Team - Paul Benjamin, Bart Broz, Joe Currivan, Nathan Fairbanks, Jarrett Ford, Lisa Garrison, Rachel Hardwick, Andrew Horwitz, Avi Mintz, Jackie Marroquin, Jeffery Moreaux, Antonia Phillips, Karen Phillips, Joye Price McBurnett, Alex Puhl, Mark Richards, Chris Todd, Steven Wartofsky, Christian Watson, Zeb L. West *Directors of Programming - Ken Shuck, William Dalton *Technical Directors - Marc Audy, Michael Balfour, Patrick Ditterline, Stefan Lednicky, Andrew Manns, Doug Mellencamp, Eric Sebesta, Jason Spangler *Lead Build Programmer/Configuration Engineer - Jason Frueh *Sub-Lead Build Programmer/Configuration Engineer - Anais Gonzalez *Build Programmers/Configuration Engineers - Ashley Boyer, Sam Caswell, Cory Gere, Raul Mondragon, Sam Morris, Matthew Weigel, David Whitefield *Lead Client Programmer - Ben Earhart *Sub‑Lead Client Programmers - Brian Baird, John Bible, Jason Hasenbuhler, Rusty Koonce, Darrin Stewart *Client Programmers - Jonathan Baldwin, Roger Bocksnick, J.R. Briggs, Kelly Brock, Jason Burnsides, John Falcone, Mitch Harvey, Jason Knipe, Denzil E. Long Jr., John Matzen, Dan Medeiros, Andrew Orlando, Aaron Otstott, Tim Preston, Acy James Stapp, Blazej Stompel, Brent Allen Thale, Graham Wihlidal, Bo Wilson *Lead Data Warehouse Programmer - Nathan Ross *Data Warehouse Programmers - Dempsey Appelt, Peter Bach, Anne Sidari *Lead Development Support Programmer - Chad Stewart *Development Support Programmers - Matthew Alexander, Ken Fisher, Matt Gish, Darius Keel, Jared Stutesman *Lead Gameplay Programmers - Damon Osgood, Brian Matt *Sub‑Lead Gameplay Programmers - Johan Allanson, Charles Beyer, Marcus Hays, Edwin Herrell, Ryan Holliday, John Wesley Watson *Gameplay Programmers - Jordan Albert, Ryne Anderson, Jon Avila, Daniel Baker, Matt Boudreaux, Jesper Carlson, Kevin Cecelski, Patrick Chan, Hemanshu Chhabra, Alan Davies, Dan Fessenden, Ed Groover, Jeremy Lerner, Paul Masters, Daniel Morris, Kris Pelley, Curt Perry, David Scott, Greg Semple, Jim Shepard, Clark Smith, Billy Teng, Bobby Thurman *Lead Infrastructure Programmer - Peter Phillips *Infrastructure Programmers - Christopher Cowden, Luke Delaet, Tricia Hernanez, Logan Kincaid, Conor Lenihan, Bo Zimmerman *Lead Platform Programmer - Jon Christiansen *Platform Programmers - Jesse Greenwald, Will Hartsell, Stephen Massey, Ryan Wilhm *Security Programmers - Andrew Farrier, James Irizarry *Lead Sever Programmer - Roy Fleck *Sub‑Lead Server Programmers - Bryan Lowrey, Calan Thurow *Server Programmers - Jason Abbott, David Asbell, Evan Bell, Brian Berry, Robert Brannon, Edgar Glowacki, Allen Gooch, Jennifer Harkness, Steven Hoelle, Mike Howard, Yuping Hu, Brian Mazza, Luke Nelson, Tim Smith *Lead Space Game Programmer - Rhys Twelves *Sub‑Lead Space Game Programmers - Daniel Torres, Andrew Gardner *Space Game Programmers - Daniel Hein, Steven Maschmeyer, Gabriel Moreno Fortuny *Telemetry Programmers - Derek Beland, Paul Roffel, Sydney Tang *Lead Tools Programmers - John Walker, Tom Rader *Tools Programmer - Brian Bannon, Justin Bozalina, Geoffrey Fulton, Justin Guillory *Lead UI Programmer - Cory Kolek *UI Programmers - Anas Alkhatib, Steve Devoy, John Kerwin, Kamil Konecko, Louis Ross, Paul Schultz, Raven Shiao Stewart, Michael Webb, Erin Wentworth *Lead Web Programmer - Mic Maner *Web Programmers - VJ Aguilar, Sean Catchpole, Pete Diaz, Brian Doyal, Ivan Fuyivara, Ben Helgeson, Gabe Sandoval, Chris Savio, Jerome Truong *LucasAerts **Senior Lead Producer - Matthew J. Fillbrandt **Associate Producers - Tim Temmerman, Orion Kellogg **Assistant Producer - Derek Williams **External Technical Director - Mark James **Director of Audio - Darragh O'Farrell **Associate Producer - Orion Kellogg **Voice Director - William Beckman **Music Supervisor - Jesse Harlin **Associate Sound Designer - Christopher J. Denman **Assistant Producer - Sela Keating **Sound Design Services provided by Bay Area Sound Inc. - Julian Kwasneski, Bill Storkson, Damian Kastbauer **Sound Design, Cinematic Mixing - Erik Foreman **Additional Sound Design - Tom Bible, David Wayne Collins, Brian Tibbetts, Aaron Brown, William Beckman, Christopher J. Denman **Original Star Wars Sound Effects by - Ben Burtt **Score produced by - Jesse Harlin, Mark Griskey **Music composed by - Mark Griskey, Gordy Haab, Jesse Harlin, Lennie Moore, Wilbert Roget II **Cantina Music - Peter McConnell, Jared Emerson-Johnson, Steve Kirk **Additional Music composed by - Jeremy Soule, Jason Graves, Kyle Newmaster, Anton Riehl **Original Star Wars Music - John T. Williams **Orchestrations by - Jeff Marsh, Lennie Moore, Karim Elmahmoudi, Igor Nemirovskyi, Kyle Newmaster, Anton Riehl, William Stromberg, Paul Taylor **Music Preperation by - Robert Puff, Matt Franko, Jeremy Levy, Phil Moore, Skyprep, Allan Wilson **Score mastered by - Judy Kirschner Image:TOR-Soldier.jpg|Żołnierz (Ord Mantell) Image:Korriban (TOR).jpg|Korriban Image:Coruscant (TOR).jpg|Coruscant Image:Berr Irichmin.jpg|Berr Irichmin Kategoria:Gry komputerowe i wideo